


hershey (kisses)

by florallylly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon being idiots, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, kisses meaning nothing and meaning something, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallylly/pseuds/florallylly
Summary: if you kiss me like that, i might think you love me





	1. fingers

finals week usually meant studying late into the night, fueled by coffee and the fear that you wouldn’t be able to squeak by with at least a 90% because your teacher was too much of a hardass. and for jeongyeon, that meant staying after school in the library, her house a little too quiet for comfort, and everywhere else much too loud. however, that also meant im nayeon, leaning over her shoulder, making snide remarks at her notes, or chewing her gum just a little too loud, with little more than an innocent smile in apology. but jeongyeon soldiered on, chanting “one more week” in the back of her head. 

 

sure, she could have moved to a different table, but somehow every time she came, she always ended up at the same empty table, the others taken up by groups of friends or classmates determined to finish a group project or “study” over a bag of shared chips and their phones. and nayeon always seemed to find her way to jeongyeon’s table, drawn by the empty seat or the warmth of the sun through the window, jeongyeon couldn’t tell. 

 

so here she was again, the day before her physics final, trying to cram every formula into her head without exploding. flipping the pages through her notebook, jeongyeon highlighted as she went along; normal force, gravity, vectors, friction, tension- 

 

nayeon smacked her gum for the nth time that day, too busy staring out the window at god knows what, and listening to some god awful whining singer at full volume, to notice. jeongyeon sent her a less than friendly look, but nayeon either didn’t notice or didn’t care. rolling her eyes, jeongyeon went back to her notes, trying to ignore the loud chewing. normal force, gravity, vectors, friction, tension-

 

another smack, louder this time. nayeon tapped her pencil against her closed notebook, to a beat jeongyeon could hear from nayeon’s earbuds if she strained her ears a bit. another deep breath. this is what she got for hoping to get some peace in a public place. jeongyeon turned the page, annoyed, but stopped when she felt a sharp sting on her finger. 

 

“shit!” jeongyeon cursed under her breath. of course this would happen; not only could she barely focus on studying for her hardest final, but she had to go and get a paper cut. normally, jeongyeon wouldn’t take it too seriously, but something inside her was tired, and all of a sudden, she didn’t know if she wanted to just say “fuck it” and leave, or cry in a corner. 

 

just as jeongyeon was about to pack up, nayeon gently took her hand, wrapping a band aid with little ducks on it around her finger, before bringing it to her lips. jeongyeon sputtered, too shocked to pull her hand away. 

 

“it helps for it to heal faster.” nayeon winked, flashing jeongyeon another one of her annoyingly bright smiles, and jeongyeon flew back in her seat, forcing her gaze back down to her notebook. maybe she would look for a new table again tomorrow. 


	2. hands

the end of winter break meant a new quarter, which meant new classes and new classmates. unfortunately for jeongyeon, this meant chem lab with none other than im nayeon, who sat in the front, in her seat, making direct eye contact with jeongyeon. 

 

jeongyeon stood in the door, unsure of whether to run away or duck her head and try to find a seat as far away from nayeon as possible. but before she could move, another student pushed past her, sending jeongyeon stumbling towards nayeon. 

 

so now, here she was, sitting next to nayeon, chewing loud as ever, straining to hear the professor’s words over the wet smack of gum. jeongyeon rolled her eyes, sending an icy look at the girl beside her, but she was only met with a cheeky smile and a (cute) wink. 

 

jeongyeon pretended to gag and turned her attention back to the professor who had been explaining his syllabus with a voice that was somehow both whiny and monotone. she followed along with her pen, tracing across the line, but honestly, she was only half-listening. that was, until he said those dreaded words, “lab partners.” 

 

school wasn’t a problem for jeongyeon. give her a presentation or essay to do, and she would be all over it. however, the dreaded partner work was a completely different matter. group mates were unreliable and unneeded. either way, jeongyeon always ended up doing the work on her own, and the only thing she got in return was a whole lot of bullshit. and to make things worse, lab partners were partners for the entire quarter. how bothersome. well, at least there was one upside to this, and that it was the professor didn’t say, 

 

“you’ll be working with the people sitting next to you.” 

 

“...” jeongyeon’s face went blank. the only thought running through her mind was, “fuck,” because who else was seated to her right, but the ever noisy, notorious for being a lazy ass, overly cheery im nayeon. 

 

“isn’t that just a treat,” nayeon smirked and took jeongyeon’s hand, dipping her head low to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand. it was barely a touch, but once jeongyeon broke out of her daze, her whole body tensed in response, before she snatched her hand back. “i look forward to working with you.” nayeon smirked, glancing at  jeongyeon’s clenched fists. maybe it wasn’t too late to drop this class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... sorry to anyone who actually has chem lab in college i clearly don't know what i'm talking about and will not for the rest of this fic. 
> 
> pls!!! if you enjoyed this hmu on twitter @florallylly i am literally so lonely and i have nothing better to do all summer except retweet fancams and work on my library of wips


	3. knees

chem lab at nine in the morning meant dragging herself out of bed and down the hall, clutching her thermos of coffee in one hand and her bag in the other. it also meant having to deal with the ever so punctual and sweet im nayeon, who definitely did not storm into class one minute before the professor, her hair uncombed and her pajamas still wrinkled with sleep. 

 

and im nayeon definitely did not plop down in the seat beside her, before taking a greedy glance at the thermos on the table in front of them. grudgingly, jeongyeon pushed the thermos towards nayeon, rolling her eyes with distaste. it was one thing having to carry the both of them academically, but being nayeon’s lab partner felt more like she had a daughter once a week. 

 

and so if she licked her thumb to wipe off a bit of dirt on nayeon’s cheek, well, it was just something she had gotten used to. and no, she did not have a bit of a soft spot for the stupid, lazy im nayeon. in fact, she had the opposite. a “hard spot” if you will. 

 

because here she was, nine in the morning, and attempting to titrate hydrogen chloride by herself, while nayeon yawned, her head resting on her palm. and fuck, if it wasn’t annoying to be doing this damn lab on her own, answering the questions on her own, and cleaning up on her own, while nayeon napped in her little corner, oblivious to everything happening around her. 

 

im nayeon. im nayeon. im nayeon. “jesus christ!” jeongyeon knocked the buret over, knocking the hydrogen chloride onto her lap. the rest of the class looked over, startled by her yell, and the professor scurried over, urging her towards the emergency shower. 

 

great, it wasn’t even ten o’clock yet, and here she was, doused in ice cold water in front of the entire class, her clothes soaked through. jeongyeon trudged back to her seat, the penetrating gaze of her classmates nearly too much for her to handle. but the one that hurt the most, the one that angered her the most, was the smile she saw in nayeon’s eyes. 

 

no, what angered her the most was the fact that nayeon actually laughed, tilting her head back, a full belly laugh, before pulling off her sweatshirt and handing it to her. angrily, jeongyeon pulled the sweater over herself, pulling her sopping wet t-shirt off underneath. 

 

“i would give you my pants too, but,” nayeon glanced down at her pajama pants, her stupid bunny teeth peeking between her lips, smiling at jeongyeon like she wasn’t soaked and like it wasn’t her fault. “don’t worry about the lab. i’ll finish it.” 

 

“what do you-” jeongyeon started, her ears turning red, but she stopped when she saw the way nayeon deftly set up the buret again. and nayeon, when she finally felt jeongyeon’s eyes on her, turned around, smiled cheekily, 

 

“what?” and she smirked again, “does baby need a kiss?” 

 

“what are you saying-” nayeon bent down, tucking her hair behind her ear as she pressed a soft kiss against jeongyeon’s knee through her wet jeans. and jeongyeon was struck speechless. 

 

“it helps it heal faster, remember?” 

 

“im nayeon, do you even realize that you could be ingesting chemicals right now-” nayeon laughed off the teacher’s lecture, but dutifully went over to the sink to wash her mouth out. would she get a refund if she returned her textbook this late into the quarter? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u sierra for helping me wit this :(( the way that my little child brain tries to write college classes... BYE. anyway hope u liked this or smth also :( hit me up on twitter @florallylly i Literally Lonely


	4. cheeks

being at a college that used the quarter system, finals came a lot quicker. the cycle of finals, to new classes, to finals again seemed to speed up around this time, but surprisingly, this time around, jeongyeon felt relaxed. well, at least for chem lab. 

 

the final was a quick lab and write up, and for once, she had a semi-competent lab partner (though she’d never admit it). it was a little weird at first, allowing herself to rely on im nayeon. the im nayeon who she had seen as nothing more than a parasite before. a gum chewing, cheery parasite. 

 

but the day of the final was surprisingly laid back, and jeongyeon maybe even smiled once or twice during the class, her forehead surprisingly unwrinkled and her palms dry. and, not that she’d ever admit it, but it felt good to rely on someone for once. 

 

so now, here they were, write up long turned in, and huddled together at that table in the library. jeongyeon’s head nearly touching the textbook, hunched over, trying to figure out how to calculate the volume of a solid using cross sections, paying no attention to nayeon, who sat next to her, smacking her gum and scrolling down instagram. 

 

after studying together for a while, jeongyeon had long gotten used to loud smacks coming from beside her, but when nayeon’s phone went off for the nth time, just as she was about to crack an especially hard integral, jeongyeon felt ready to burst. 

 

“could you put that thing on silent or something,” jeongyeon hissed out, trying to keep her voice low for the students around them, but nayeon just stared speechlessly at her phone screen. jeongyeon rolled her eyes, nudging nayeon with her shoulder. “what?” 

 

“jeongie…” nayeon smiled, her eyes crinkling, “we got an a.” 

 

“okay… as we should.” jeongyeon said, but she was already smiling back. 

 

“still! feels pretty good, doesn’t it?” her cheeks were flushed with joy, and nayeon leaned closer to jeongyeon, leaning against the other girl. she was just close enough that jeongyeon could smell her cherry chapstick, and jeongyeon stiffened a bit, trying to both not seem creepy and not seem aloof. 

 

“well,” jeongyeon stared hard at her calculus notes, “it’s to be expected.” but the numbers and letters grew blurry in her vision and all she could think about was cherry... chapstick. 

 

“well, i’m proud of us.” nayeon surged forward, pressing her soft lips against jeongyeon’s cheek. it didn’t even last a second, and yet it left jeongyeon speechless. was this something friends did or was this a nayeon thing? 

 

and maybe it wasn’t a friends thing but either way, jeongyeon was having a meltdown because no matter how many times her mom or aunts gave her wet kisses on her cheeks, nothing could prepare her for im nayeon. and now, here she was, feeling butt naked in the middle of the library, her cheeks surely red and her palms definitely sweaty. her mouth dry and the rest of her body uncomfortably wet, jeongyeon stood up suddenly, startling nayeon beside her. 

 

“i just.” jeongyeon stuttered, “i just forgot that i- i have to, i have to, uh, i have to go back to my dorm because i have a room mate. my room mate who is waiting for, waiting for me.” turning abruptly, she snatched her notes off the table, stuffing them into her bag.

 

“ok,” nayeon said slowly, “i can go with you if you want.” 

 

“no, no. no, it’s okay. i’m good. i’m good.” she paused, “i’m good. you should study. see you later.” without a second glance, jeongyeon rushed out of the library. 

 


	5. knuckles

jeongyeon was not avoiding nayeon. it’s just that they didn’t really have too much of a reason to hang out anymore. now that they didn’t have any classes together, it was just harder to find time out of their respective schedules to meet up. and if jeongyeon sometimes “forgot” to reply in time to meet up, then that was her business, and definitely not a ploy to find excuses out of spending time with im nayeon. 

 

maybe it was overkill for her to turn around anytime she saw nayeon, trying to hide behind people or really, anything, to avoid nayeon’s eagle eyes. but really, she wasn’t avoiding the other girl, she just didn’t have time to interact with her. at all. or text her back. or look at her in the eyes while she confronted her in the middle of the library, whisper shouting while the students who passed by not so discreetly watched, but more on that later. 

 

it was kind of weird, if jeongyeon was being completely honest. this whole im nayeon thing. this whole missing her thing. in the first place, it was weird for her to get involved with im nayeon. the gum smacking, lazy, barely passing, lip biting, adorable, butterfly inducing im nayeon. the effortlessly beautiful im nayeon. 

 

and if spending time with nayeon left her breathless and reeling, it was nothing compared to the itchy feeling she got when they were apart. because suddenly it felt wrong to be studying without the loud chewing of nayeon beside her, and suddenly it felt wrong to be walking to the cafeteria without nayeon’s bag in hand. and it felt strangely empty.

 

before, she could easily spend time by herself, hours even, tucked away in a corner of the library, paying no attention to the people around her. now, all she could hear was the absence of her. no more tapping against the table, no more soft sniffles, no more her. 

 

so when she walked past the shelves of the library, her fingers grazing the books’ spines, and she heard a familiar smack of gum, jeongyeon froze. part of her begged herself to stay while the other part of her screamed to run away. so like any other girl with half a brain cell and the willpower of a grape, she turned around, walking briskly to avoid the sharp look nayeon had thrown her through the small gap between the shelf and the books. 

 

but what she didn’t expect was for nayeon to follow her, nearly running down the length of the shelf to catch up to her, only for them to meet at the end. jeongyeon backed away from nayeon, her mind completely blank. nayeon stepped forward, and jeongyeon stepped back again, trying to maintain the very comfortable distance they had already, but nayeon kept stepping forward, even once jeongyeon’s back hit the cold metal of the shelf. 

 

“are you gonna tell me why you’re avoiding me?” nayeon whispered, trying to keep her voice down so the librarian didn’t kick them out. 

 

“i’m not avoiding you…” jeongyeon couldn’t look her in the eyes. 

 

“bullshit.” nayeon swore, startling jeongyeon. 

 

“really. really. i, i-” jeongyeon stuttered. 

 

“seriously jeongyeon? i don’t know why you’re avoiding me, but if you don’t want to see me, go right ahead. but you could at least give me an explanation.” nayeon let out a sigh, hurt evident in her eyes.  jeongyeon opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. her eyes stung, and she could feel tears welling up. turning her head, jeongyeon moved away from nayeon, closing in on herself. 

 

“are you crying right now?” nayeon paused once she caught the look on jeongyeon’s face, “jeongyeon?” 

 

“stop it.” jeongyeon spit out, pushing nayeon away before running out of the library. 

 

“jeongyeon, wait.” nayeon runs after her, her anger forgotten. but jeongyeon’s buttons have just been pressed every which way, so once she gets out of the library, she stops abruptly, letting nayeon run right into her back. “why’d you suddenly stop? jeongyeon, look-” 

 

“you’re an asshole.” jeongyeon turns around, and for the first time in her life, she throws a punch, her fist landing solidly, right in nayeon’s face. nayeon’s eyes immediately tear up and she stumbles back, confusion and shock written all over her face as she presses a shaky hand to her nose. it’s red. her nose is definitely not broken, but it definitely looks a little busted. 

 

“what the hell?” nayeon laughs, wiping at her tears, but her hurt is evident in her voice.

 

“you deserved it.” jeongyeon’s eyebrows furrow with worry. and yet she still tries to scowl, crossing her arms. 

 

“you’re a bitch!” 

 

“says the one who cornered me in the library to yell at me!” jeongyeon yelled back. 

 

“says the one who avoided me for a week, for no fucking reason!” nayeon gasped, “and then punched me in the nose!”

 

“fuck you, i don’t have to justify myself.” but jeongyeon bites her tongue at that, feeling guilty all of a sudden. nayeon notices the sudden shift in mood, 

 

“yeah, you kind of do.” 

 

“i-” jeongyeon hesitates, “i don’t know… how to do this.” she waves her hand, gesturing at the both of them. 

 

“well, for one,” nayeon smiles, “you don’t fucking punch people in the nose. and you don’t avoid them.” jeongyeon smiles faintly, “and you don’t corner them in the library and force them to talk. that was shitty of me. i’m sorry.” 

 

“me too.” 

 

“maybe you should get some ice on that hand. i didn’t know you had it in you.” nayeon grabs jeongyeon’s hand in hers, inspecting the already blooming bruise on her knuckles. 

 

“maybe if you kiss it, it’ll heal faster, right?” jeongyeon laughs, but nayeon smiles back, pressing a sweet kiss to her knuckles. maybe it was a friends thing, and maybe it wasn’t, but either way, it was nayeon’s thing, and maybe that made it okay. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! yikes ok so tbh. i had a hard time with this and i am not really even that happy with it but like... it is what it is ladies
> 
> thanks for reading :DDD it really means a lot whenever i read a comment or i see that someone leaves kudos so thank u!!!


	6. forehead

things are still weird between themselves for a while. jeongyeon acts exactly the same as before, reassured by nayeon’s easy smile, and finally, she lets herself sink into something comfortable. nayeon on the other hand, is oddly hesitant. when they talk, she’s no longer touchy, but instead fiddles with her nails, seemingly unsure of what to do with her hands. but other than that, nayeon is nayeon, so it’s really not jeongyeon’s place to ask. 

 

but it might be. but it also might not be. which is the reason why jeongyeon’s been mumbling over her empty notebook, her head in her hands, probably looking like she’s one step away from being admitted to the psych ward. but this whole “nayeon” thing has been weighing on her for a while. 

 

admittedly, jeongyeon had let her studies take over her life. sure, she’s always had friends other than nayeon, but somehow, she had always felt peripheral to their group. closer than acquaintances, but not close enough to really know them. nayeon was different. she had crashed into her life, and forced her way into the “best friend” spot. is that what they were? best friends? jeongyeon crossed her arms on the table, letting her forehead rest against them.  

 

math was so easy for her. input numeric values into a formula, and you would get a set, determined answer. people were so much harder. because everyone had a different formula and different numeric values means extremely different things. and maybe putting it into mathematical terms was making it too complicated, but jeongyeon had thought she knew what she was doing, and now she had no idea what anything meant. 

 

closing her eyes for a second, jeongyeon heard someone sit beside her, and without even thinking, she knows its nayeon. about to open her eyes, jeongyeon lets out a soft sigh, but then she hears nayeon talking, 

 

“jeongie? are you awake?” she can hear the smile in her voice, and jeongyeon nearly smiles back, but then she hears nayeon continue, “good. because i don’t think i could say this to you if you were awake.” she laughs. 

 

“you are asleep, right?” jeongyeon can feel nayeon waving her hand in front of her face. “hm?” nayeon leans in, close enough that jeongyeon can smell her vanilla bodywash. 

 

“so,” nayeon breathes shakily, and jeongyeon can imagine her running a hand through her hair nervously, “i have something important to tell you.” jeongyeon holds her breath in anticipation. 

 

“this is gonna sound strange. ugh, but i want to just get it out, because if i don’t i think i might explode, and so i’m just gonna say it: i think i love you.” the words hit jeongyeon right in the chest, and she can feel her heart stutter, “no, i do. i, i love you. is that weird? no, why would it be weird, you idiot?” 

 

“you can’t even hear me, can you? that’s ok.” nayeon sighs, and it echoes in jeongyeon’s ears, “i know that you don’t love me. but don’t worry, i won’t let whatever it is i feel get in the way of our friendship. i just have to,” nayeon holds her breath, and it’s almost painful to hear her say the next words, “i have to let you go.” 

 

and then she leaves, pushing jeongyeon’s bangs aside to press a chaste kiss against her forehead, leaving her confession ringing in jeongyeon’s ears, the feeling of a pair of soft lips fresh against her forehead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!! a confession! ok this was :') my favorite part to write so i hope y'all enjoy it. if ur up to it im on twitter @florallylly im sad and also un poco loco


	7. lips

before she can regret it, jeongyeon springs up from the table, her heart racing and her mind numb with realization. all the gum smacking, all the casual touches, all the kisses weren’t a friend thing, they were an im nayeon thing. her im nayeon thing. she races outside the library, trying to catch up to nayeon before it’s too late. 

 

“nayeon!” jeongyeon calls out, sprinting once she sees the girl turn back, just for a second. and before nayeon can run further away, jeongyeon grabs her wrist, pulling her back. 

 

“jesus!” nayeon swears, “do you know how to talk to people without causing them bodily harm?” 

 

“sorry,” jeongyeon sheepishly apologizes, “but it’s important.” nayeon’s smile freezes on her face. 

 

“what” nayeon rolls her eyes, trying to cover up her fear, “what is so important, jeongyeon?” 

 

“you-” jeongyeon smiles, her eyes crinkling, “you love me?” 

 

“i… i don’t” nayeon frowns petulantly, but her hands were shaking. 

 

“you don’t have to.” 

 

“i don’t have to what?” nayeon scoffs.

 

“you don’t have to lie.” jeongyeon brings her hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind nayeon’s ear, “you don’t have to pretend.” she lets it fall down to cup nayeon’s cheek, “you don’t have to let me go.” her hand stays there, and it feels like the entire world is stagnant in that moment. 

 

“what are you doing?” nayeon whispers, like she’s scared of what might happen next or what it could mean. 

 

“i’m trying to figure ‘this’ out.” jeongyeon closes in, “will you let me?” 

 

“yes,” the word falls from nayeon’s lips easily, and jeongyeon swoops in to catch it, closing the distance between them with a kiss. and it’s not fireworks or sparks or magic, but it’s warm and it’s right and it’s them. it’s them. 

 

“i don’t love you.” nayeon whispers against jeongyeon’s lips. 

 

“you don’t?” jeongyeon pulls away, smirking this time. 

 

“i don’t” nayeon frowns.

 

“you sure?” 

 

“yes.” 

 

“are you sure you’re sure?” 

 

“shut up.” 

 

“make me.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!! thats it folks!!!!!!!!! 2 wips/ like 15 finished :D tbh im pretty proud of these last two chapters my :') chaotic single heart is trying its best to pretend like i'm in love or smth. but fr!! thanks to everyone who commented and helped me out with this fic bc it's been sitting in my google docs for like..... 2 years unfinished and then this summer i just cleaned it up and wrote the final 5 chapters lmfao. so!!!! thank you so much i really hope u enjoyed as always i am on twitter @florallylly


End file.
